


S&M (EV)

by Srtawalker



Series: Sex Adventures (EV) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Runes, Sex, Sex Magic, Somewhere in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Alec wants to try something new in bed with Magnus.





	S&M (EV)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S&M](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098802) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



> This idea has been a long time in my mind, and took shape when I read the first volume of Sunstone. The position is inspired from there, in case anyone wants to have a visual reference. I hope you like it!

_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah,_

_I like it, like it_

 

Alec moved his head back, letting Magnus have access to his rune. He felt the warlock’s hands run through his body and onto his ass. He couldn’t help it, bringing his hands to Magnus's firm stomach and pulling his shirt off his pants, needing to feel the smooth skin as quickly as possible. He ran his fingers along the clear line that divided his boyfriend's abs as he closed his eyes and let himself be carried by Magnus's tongue running down his neck as if it were his stele. His hand went into Magnus's pants and he felt how he was getting hard. He pulled away from him so he could open his pants in a hurry. Magnus raised his hand, looking at Alec and asking without words if he wanted him to remove theirs clothes with magic.

'Not yet.' That was all the shadowhunter said as he dropped to his knees in front of the warlock. He took Magnus's growing erection out of his underwear and soon put it in his mouth, doing everything in his repertoire to make sure Magnus got the most pleasure experience. The warlock quickly brought one hand to Alec's hair while the other clutched the wall of the bedroom. If Alec had perfected something in the months in which Magnus and he had given the sex step in their relationship was how to satisfy him orally. It was something Alec had discovered he adored. He didn’t know how to explain it, but there was something about being on his knees in front of Magnus, something about feeling his fingers gripping his hair, knowing that at any moment Magnus could move, that he could use his mouth for his own pleasure, yet he did not letting Alec dictate the rhythm. Magnus trusted him to give him pleasure and Alec... Alec had never thought he could feel pleasure in doing this, but he did. His erection was beginning to be quite uncomfortable in his jeans, but that did not make his mouth stop moving, making sure he had Magnus where he wanted before proceeding with the rest of the night. He needed something familiar to feel safe, after all, that night was going to be the first time they did something like that.

He stood and watched as Magnus opened his eyes, his pupils dilated, the gold gleaming slightly. Alec didn’t have the slightest doubt, he wanted this. He'd been thinking about it for weeks, how to tell Magnus, whether it was really something he wanted to do or a strange fantasy. In the end he had chosen to be honest, since to date Magnus had never refused anything Alec wanted to do in bed. Alec knew he was not the most experienced person in the world, for no one but Magnus had touched his skin, and he knew that his knowledge of sex was limited, since he had never felt comfortable looking for information online, always afraid of who he might be looking or affirming something that he wanted to deny first and foremost. But now... Now a world of possibilities opened before him. Now every day he felt more secure with his sexuality, with what he liked or not in bed, every day he learned to listen to his body and let himself go, to accept that there was nothing wrong with wanting what he wanted. And it was precisely that thought that made him decide to tell him.

***

_‘There's something I want to talk about,’ Alec said suddenly, interrupting the film that Magnus was no doubt watching, but he had stopped paying attention twenty minutes ago._

_‘What it is?’ Magnus turned down the volume of the television and sat up, removing the pillow he had placed on Alec's legs to be more comfortable and placing it between them on the couch._

_‘It’s about sex.’ It was true that Alec had improved when it came to talking about the subject, impossible not to do it by dating someone like Magnus, but he still felt he had to say it before he regretted it. 'It's something... It's something I want to try.'_

_Magnus looked at him more seriously and turned his body to look at Alec more easily. 'You know you can tell me anything.'_

_'I know. It's just…’ Alec sighed. Months of sexual intercourse and he still couldn’t speak confidently or without his cheeks filled with color. 'It's an idea that has been in my mind for some time.'_

_Magnus arched an eyebrow. 'A fantasy?'_

_'I don’t know,' Alec replied. ‘I’d never thought of such a thing, but a few weeks ago I heard a conversation between Jace and Izzy and.... That’s not the case. The fact is that there is an idea that has been around for a long time and I don’t know… I don’t know if it's something I want to try or it's something that should stay in my mind.’_

_Magnus took Alec's hand, knowing that it would center him and give him confidence. 'Tell me that idea.'_

_Alec stared at his hand clasped with Magnus's fingers and squeezed it affectionately. 'I want...' He breathed and closed his eyes, focusing. He could do it, it was something he wanted to discuss with Magnus, something he wanted to try. He let the air out and opened his eyes, looking at Magnus with no trace of doubt in them. 'I want you to tide me with your magic.'_

_There was a silence in the room that began to creep down Alec's skin, making him think that he had made a mistake speaking his mind, that maybe Magnus was not interested in something like that, maybe it was an offense to ask him to use his magic that way. They had had few conversations about the use of magic in bed, mere anecdotes Magnus had told in response to Alec's questions, all about past relationships. Alec didn’t want to be one of those lovers that wanted Magnus for the pleasures he could give him on the sheets. It was not a fetish like it had been with past lovers, it was... Alec didn’t know what it was, but he knew he wanted to find out. The thought had taken shape in his mind, born when Magnus had held his hands one night as he went down his body and he had noticed how the shock of pleasure was not caused by the warlock’s lips, but by the strong hands that prevented him from moving. An idea that had taken shape without him knowing it when he had seen Magnus tie criminals with some magic-bound ropes in missions. That, plus the conversation Izzy and Jace had had in the kitchen when they thought he was not listing… The idea was in his mind and he could not get it out of his head._

_'Why?' Was all the warlock asked._

_Alec returned to reality, trying to breathe and dissolve his fears before speaking. 'I don’t know. I... I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and…’ He put his hands on his face, trying to find the words, scratched the back of his neck and looking back at Magnus. He owed him the truth. Too much had passed between them in the months they had been dating. Too many times when the trust they had had been put to the test. He owed him the truth. 'Do you remember that time you took my hands and held me? It was a couple of weeks ago. '_

_Magnus nodded, remembering that night. Something inside him had awakened, something that had been buried for years, a feeling he had discarded since he'd started dating Alec, knowing that the young man was new to the sexual world._

_‘I liked it,’ Alec said taking Magnus's hands. 'It's something... it's something I'd like to repeat, that I've been thinking about…’_

_'Why didn’t you tell me anything? I could have do it again.’_

_‘I didn’t know how.’ Alec settled more comfortably on the couch, seeing as it was going to be a longer conversation than he'd thought. 'I didn’t know if it was... I looked it up on google, okay? And I got scared. I didn’t want you to think that I want to... Oh, Magnus. You know what I mean, don’t you? What do they call it...? BDSM? It’s not that. I don’t want that. It’s just…’_

_‘That you want me to tie you up with my magic,’ Magnus said drawing him out of his misery, watching as Alec's breath began to rise at the same time as his heart rate. The last thing he wanted was for the young man to have a panic attack for expressing his wishes._

_Alec sighed in relief and Magnus smiled sweetly, stroking his hands with his thumb._

_'Alexander, there's nothing wrong with what you want. You should not feel bad for wanting something new. I'm not saying no to your fantasy, I'm just trying to understand.’ Magnus looked for some peace in Alec’s eyes, waiting till he watched him breathe more calmly._

_'Why magic?' Asked the warlock. 'Why don’t rope or something more mundane?'_

_Alec had expected that question. He had the answer. 'Your magic excites me.' He didn’t feel the slightest hint of embarrassment at admitting that. 'I know that you try not to use it in bed, that you bind it under control, only setting it free in moments of extreme pleasure, but I wish it were not so. Your magic... is part of you, Magnus.'_

_'It's my demon part, Alexander. I don’t want to take that to bed. Not with you.’ His voice more serious that he had thought it would be._

_'Why not?'_

_'Because you are a Nephilim. Because the blood of the angels runs through your veins and I... I know that you love me, I know that you love me for who I am, not caring about my race, but that doesn’t eliminate my origin. I'm not like the rest of the Downworld, Alexander, they didn’t infect me with demon blood, I'm half demon.'_

_‘I know that’, Alec said, unmoved by Magnus's slight agitation._

_'I don’t want to remind you of that when we're in bed, when we make love,' Magnus finally admitted._

_Silence invaded the room. Alec brought Magnus's hands to his lips, kissing them fondly, realizing that he had misread the conversation from the beginning, that there was more than he had originally thought._

_'Magnus, I know you're half human half demon. I know what a warlock is.’ Alec waited for Magnus to meet his eyes in order to continue. 'I think I understand why you don’t want to take that to bed, knowing how I've grown up, my job, but Magnus, don’t think for a second that I don’t love all of you. I don’t love you despite being a warlock. You don’t have to hide who you are with me.’ Alec brought his hand to Magnus's face, caressing him fondly as he did many months ago when he had assured him that he was not an abomination as his stepfather had called him. Now he realized that perhaps he ought to be reminded more often, that centuries of calling himself monster had taken its toll on Magnus._

_'Do you know what my favorite moment is when we make love?' Alec's voice sweet, comforting. Magnus shook his head. 'When you let yourself go in the pleasure and you lose control for a few seconds and I can see your eyes. When little sparks get out of your fingers.’ Magnus's eyes widened at this. 'It’s the only moment when I see you, without filters, without a mask. You.’ Alec stroked the warlocks’s cheek, smiling. 'You are beautiful.'_

_Manus sighed, closing his eyes, and when he opened them, Alec could see the two golden spheres he so seldom saw. 'There's nothing ugly about you,' he repeated, and Magnus smiled._

***

Alec nodded and Magnus waved his hand, removing their clothes but leaving his jewelry. Alec smiled as he felt the cold of the room and turned, opening the bed and lying in the middle of the soft red sheets.

‘Come.’ He said to Magnus, who was still standing, looking at him with desire and adoration.

Magnus soon joined him, placing himself between his legs and sitting on his lap. He touched his erection and Alec sighed. Magnus played with him until Alec stared back at him. There was something new in the eyes of the shadowhunter, something Magnus had not seen before but wanted to investigate further.

'How do you want to do it?' He asked as he pressed himself against his neck and kissed him, running his fingers through the thick hair of his chest.

Alec caught his head in his hands and led him to a kiss full of passion. They parted breathless, staring at each other a few inches apart. Alec lifted a hand and propped it against the headboard, staring at Magnus. His pupils were completely dilated, his breathing a little choppy, a slight blush on his cheeks and chest, but his eyes were sure, his pulse steady.

Magnus smiled and sat up, sitting on his stomach, noticing how Alec's erection touched his ass. He raised his hands and let his magic flow. Blue sparks appeared between his fingers. He knew that his pupils had returned to their usual line when Alec swallowed without stop looking into his eyes. Magnus traversed Alec's torso, climbing up his side, letting his magic caress his body, trying to convey in it all the love he felt for that man. It reached his armpit and continued to rise, the black of his nails identical to the runes of Alec, the pale skin of the young man lit with a slight blue tint where Magnus's fingers passed. It reached his wrist and snapped his fingers. Magical red strings of energy appeared, tying Alec to the headboard, drawing a moan from the young man.

Magnus looked at Alec, making sure he was okay, that it was what he wanted. Alec nodded. He wanted to continue, he wanted to find out if this was something he really enjoyed.

Magnus took Alec's other wrist and attached it to the headboard, this time with a little more force, but without hurting him. The ropes soon appeared, immobilizing both Alec’s arms. Magnus sat back in the young man's lap and looked at Alec, who was measuring the strength of the magic ropes.

It was a strange feeling. Alec knew he had something around his wrists, something that kept him from moving them, but it was not a physical sensation. It was different, like a small energy field around his skin. He tried to move and noticed that the ropes didn’t give way. He pulled harder, but he couldn’t move his hands an inch.

'You may get rid of them if you use your strength rune,’ said Magnus after seeing Alec's attempts.

Alec looked at him and smiled. An idea had just passed through his mind. ’Pass me my stele.’ Magnus looked at him confused. 'It's in my jacket. Grab it.'

Magnus arched an eyebrow but got up, leaving the room and giving Alec a perfect view of his back. The shadowhunter couldn’t help licking his dry lips. Magnus reached the jacket and pulled the stele from his pocket, turning it between his fingers and returning to the bedroom. It was when he raised his head in the doorway where he discovered that maybe Alec was not the only one who felt pleasure with his little game.

At first Magnus had accepted only because Alec had asked. In his many years of life he had had lovers who had been part of the bdsm community, but he had never been one of them. He had no attraction for the straps, had never been interested in being dominant or submissive, and he did not tolerate pain. Camille had more than once wanted to try something like this before the word existed, but he had never felt comfortable. It was true that more than once he had tied or had been tied to a bed, once in his years in Paris a woman of an earl of whom he did not remember the name had tied him with her stockings, but it had never been anything serious. Magnus had always known he could get rid of those bonds with a snap of his fingers, something his lovers didn’t know. Even when he had tied someone up it had not been serious, just a game. But now…

Now it was different. Alec was at his mercy, completely. He knew the young man would not be able to break free from his bonds, for his magic was strong and Alec had almost all his runes deactivated. The knowledge that Alec trusted him enough to feel safe like this... It was a new sensation. After so much time with him Magnus thought that he had understood and experienced every feeling related to Alec, but Alexander never ceased to surprise him.

'Look at you,' he said, leaning against the door. 'You're the most exquisite thing I've ever seen.' His voice was deep, sensual.

He felt Alec's blush rise, but his eyes were fixed on him, he had long since ceased to shy away from his eyes in moments of intimacy. 'Come.'

Magnus went to meet him and sat down on the bed beside him, showing him the stele.

‘I need my right hand for this,’ Alec said, nodding at the bandages.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. Alec soon approached him, catching his face passionately and kissing him.

‘That's cheating,’ Magnus said as they parted.

Alec smiled and took the stele, taking it behind him and activating his flexibility rune. He felt his muscles relax, feeling the pressure leaving his bound arm.

‘Are you going to turn on the stamina too?’ Magnus asked, who knew each of his boyfriend's runes.

'No.' Alec answered, leaving the stele on the bedside table and falling back. 'My stamina depends on you alone.'

Magnus smiled and sat down again in his stomach. Tying his hand with a smile on his lips. He was beginning to enjoy Alec's fantasy.

***

_‘We're going to have to implement a word or a system,’ Magnus said, running his fingers over Alec's forearm, drawing the speed rune again and again._

_‘What?’ Alec asked in surprise, for they had spent the last few minutes in silence._

_'If you want to make your fantasy real, I want to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand, that you are safe at all times.'_

_'Magnus, you’re not gonna hurt me.' A small smile of disbelief appeared on Alec's lips at the mere thought._

_'You don’t know that.’ The tone of the warlock serious. 'This is not like when you decided to fuck in the shower, Alexander. You're asking me to tie you up with my magic, to give you pleasure with it. It's not something I've done before, not... '_

_'If you don’t want to do it ,we don’t do it.'_

_‘I want to be sure at all times that I don’t hurt you,’ Magnus finally said._

***

Alec could feel the blood dropping from his legs and down his body, making it harder to endure the pleasure that Magnus was offering him. He closed his eyes and banged his head against the pillow, biting his lip and tasting blood unintentionally. Magnus was right, it has gotten out of hand. The shadowhunter's legs were elevated, tied to the wall of the headboard, and almost all the weight of his body fell on his shoulders. The flexibility rune helping the curvature of his back. Magnus was on his knees before him, his face buried between his buttocks, his tongue working on him from what Alec thought hours. A thin line of precum fell through Alec's abs, his erection completely forgotten. Alec wanted nothing more than touching it, masturbating as he felt Magnus's tongue on him, the warlock’s hands trailing down his back, sending small discharges of pleasure and relief. But he couldn’t. There was no way to break free of the magic ropes, he was under the complete mercy of the warlock. He knew he could end it all with just one word, that the feeling of impotence was fictitious, but where was the fun in that? Alec had asked Magnus to tie him up, and Magnus, who didn’t do anything half-heartedly, had completely immobilized him.

He felt Magnus's fingers caress his spine, letting little sparks touch his skin until he reached his entrance, where he soon introduced two fingers, covered with the coconut-like lubricant that Alec liked so much. Alec closed his eyes helplessly and bit his lip again, savoring his own blood. He felt a few fingers caressing his cheeks while those inside his body kept moving slowly, and he opened his eyes.

‘No, darling.’ Magnus's eyes gilded, his pupils dilated. The warlock touched his split lip and it instantly healed. Alec smiled. Magnus lowered his head and kissed him, wiping the drops of blood with his tongue. Raphael was right, Nefilim's blood was extremely sweet.

'Magnus... Please...' Alec pleaded when they finally parted. Magnus's fingers even deeper, stimulating his prostate completely.

'Color?'

'Green.'

Magnus smiled and kissed his thigh, biting him lightly before going to the other one. Alec sighed and put his head back on the pillow, praying that Magnus would end this pleasant torture soon.

It was not until a few minutes later when Magnus released Alec's legs. They fell by their own weight, tired and working to bring blood back to the young man's feet. Magnus caressed them, leaving his magic free and making the tickle disappear sooner.

'How do you want to do this?' He asked Alec, for although he was enjoying himself enormously and knew how he wanted to continue, he had not forgotten that it was the young man's fantasy.

‘On my knees?’ Alec's voice growled, tired of groaning and trying not to scream.

'Is it a question or a request?' Magnus's hands on Alec's thighs, approaching his hard cock, which had been dripping with semen for some time, but not touching it.

'A request.'

Magnus moved his hands, releasing the magic and Alec noticed how he could move the strings. They continued to wrap around his wrists and keep him from moving, but now he could slide the ropes around the headboard. He tried to move one and saw it slide smoothly, twisted his wrist and smiled. He looked at Magnus, with more fondness than lust for a moment.

'I love you.'

‘I love you, too,’ Magnus replied with the same honesty.

Alec sank to his knees, clutching at the headboard, noticing how the ropes were once again immobilizing his wrists. He let out a slight sigh that turned into a loud groan as he noticed Magnus enter him. It took Alec a little while to realize that Magnus was not about to take the rest of the night calmly. His rhythm began to rise, his thrusts growing louder, the bed moving with them. Alec couldn’t help but smile, feeling a strange sense of release invade him completely. He let Magnus do most of the work, only moving from moment to moment, grabbing the headboard and moaning with pleasure. There was nothing in his mind other than that moment, that wonderful sensation. He felt Magnus's hand grasp his hair and he moved his head back, consenting the gesture. He was close, extremely close. He needed Magnus to touch him, he needed him as soon as possible.

'Magnus...'

Magnus brought his other hand to his erection and shook it with the same force as his thrusts. Stronger than Alec was accustomed, but just as he needed it at that moment. He soon shouted the name of his boyfriend while he stained the Egyptian sheets with his realise. When the climax passed and he became aware of his body, his hands were still tied, that feeling of pleasure was still in him. Magnus kept moving for a few more minutes, overstimulating him, making his throat dry, his hands hanging lifeless, suspended in the air thanks to the magic ropes. When Magnus finally came in him, Alec's head was down, completely exhausted, his body held only by Magnus's strong arms and his magic. A few drops of semen spilled out of him at the same time Magnus left his body. He sighed as his entrance contracted and dilated, unaccustomed to not having anything in it, letting Magnus’s semen leave at small intervals. He felt the ropes disappear and fell into bed, completely exhausted, losing consciousness for a few seconds.

***

‘Was that what you wanted?’ Magnus asked, stroking Alec's hair, leaning against his chest.

‘It was more than I could imagine.’ Alec stared at the ceiling, still feeling the weariness on his body, his fingers running down Magnus's back slowly.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the calm and the presence of the other.

‘Now it's your turn,’ Alec said, kissing Magnus's forehead and continuing with the caresses.

'My turn?' Magnus didn’t know what Alec meant.

'To tell me your fantasy. I've shared mine, it's only fair that you share yours. '

Magnus stared at the ceiling and thought of Alec's words.

'If you have any,' Alec said quickly, realizing his mistake. 'I suppose you have tried everything in your life.'

'I've never done what we just did,' said Magnus rising a little to look Alec in the face. It was then that he came up with what they could do, a fantasy he had never imagined but which now appeared before him. He smiled and knew that Alec knew that smile. 'Do you know what I've never done?' Magnus asked with mischief in his voice.

Alec smiled slightly, full of love for the handsome man in front of him. 'What?'

'Do it in the office of the Head of the New York Institute.'

The smile froze on Alec's lips. He had not expected that answer at all.

 

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, comments give me LIFE!


End file.
